


[英熊] 想826次的

by fefe0826



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #DayN延伸#R18 #OOC沒有劇情就只是為了＿＿而寫。





	[英熊] 想826次的

煥雄是在被人重壓的情形下驚醒過來。

昏昏沈沈的，他先是雙手試圖掙扎了一下，卻彷彿被人壓著無法掙脫。眼前太過漆黑，煥雄這才發現有人在他眼前蒙上一塊布。

“ Xion?” 他立刻想到今天晚上跟他睡同一件房的弟弟，擔心他出了什麼事。

回應他的只有寧靜。

“Xio⋯” 正當煥雄想要大叫，他突然被人吻住，濕潤的舌頭滑進了嘴裡。親吻他的無疑是個男人，貪婪地對著煥雄的雙唇一陣吸吮。

煥雄一開始嚇壞了，本能地嗚噎著。而且他什麼也看不見，所有的感官都在那一瞬間變得十分強烈。

突然，煥雄發現壓迫自己左半邊的重負消失了，取代的是一隻溫柔的手，輕輕扶著自己的臉頰讓這個吻逐漸加深。

奇怪的是，原本有些疼痛的唇瓣變得麻痺，像是自然反射般，一股奇妙的悸動竄進四肢全身，煥雄不自覺地張開嘴巴。

這時候煥雄不禁討厭起這敏感的身體。

壓在煥雄身上的男人當然不會放過這個機會，他改變粗暴的侵略，用舌尖輕輕地磨蹭著煥雄的舌尖，看他快喘不過氣了，這才依依不捨的離開。

“很意外嗎？雄尼好像嚇到了？”

“呼⋯呼⋯” 煥雄被這個吻搞得七葷八素的，伸手想把眼前那塊礙事的布給扯掉，又被一把抓住了手。

“ Ravn哥別這樣⋯我什麼都看不見，好暈⋯”

“⋯沒辦法，誰叫你精神那麼好？”

煥雄漲紅了臉，他雖然一點也不了解Ravn說的”精神”的意義，但他直覺想到接下來可能會發生的事。

“你⋯。不⋯很累⋯我很累啊⋯”  
煥雄著急的說，在情急之下他忘了用敬語。

Ravn掀開煥雄身上鬆垮垮的睡衣，手掌覆上煥雄的腹部，沿著肌理滑下，感受那輕微的顫抖，最後隔著外褲扶上那微微挺立的地方。

“煥雄在說謊。”

煥雄猛然抬起頭，雖然看不見，但他仍直視著聲音傳來的方向，像是在試圖摸索Ravn哥現在的神情。

哥叫自己煥雄，而不是雄尼。

“⋯哥在生氣？” 煥雄伸手想去觸碰Ravn，卻發現雙手不知道被什麼東西綁住了。

“煥雄卻不知道為什麼？”

Ravn不等他回答，一把將煥雄的上衣全數褪到鎖骨處，低頭含住煥雄胸前的乳頭。

Ravn試探似的輕觸、舔舐，他享受地聽著耳邊傳來急促的呼吸聲，他有些興奮了起來，逐漸轉為有些粗暴的噬咬⋯

煥雄扭著腰，話語都在喉嚨裡破碎成了壓抑的呻吟聲。

感受口中的乳頭逐漸挺立之後，Ravn開始像隻狼啃咬著煥雄的鎖骨、脖頸，弄得到處都是點點殷紅和唾液。

“煥雄⋯” Ravn這時也覺得自己有些按耐不住了  
“ 煥雄還是不知道為什麼？”

煥雄腦子已經糊成一團，他忍不住發出帶著哭泣的呻吟聲，隨即把頭埋進纏在手上的衣料，想把那些令人感到羞恥的聲音全數掩埋。

Ravn卻一把拉住煥雄的頭髮，讓他被迫仰起頭。

“啊！⋯啊 ” 突然過於激烈的動作，煥雄發出痛苦的叫聲。

“⋯” Ravn看著身下有些發抖的煥雄，突然又有點心疼了。  
雖然，原本是打算要好好懲罰他。

Ravn伸出手指滑進煥雄的底褲，溫柔的包覆住著他，握著並開始規律的套弄。

“嗚⋯嗯⋯哥⋯”

布料逐漸被前端透明的液體弄得濕了一片，Ravn把舌頭伸進煥雄的耳朵，順著輪廓滑動。

“舒服點了嗎？”Ravn靠在煥雄耳邊輕聲說，律動的速度也漸漸加快。

“不、不要，哥，哥變得好奇怪⋯⋯”  
煥雄緊縮著身軀，想要逃離Ravn的控制。

“⋯雄尼⋯真的好可愛⋯” Ravn的聲音彷彿狼的低語，同時也讓煥雄無法抗拒。

煥雄不由自主的點頭，他將自己的身體挺起，希望能夠更加靠近Ravn，下身摩擦著Ravn的手掌也變得更加激烈。

Ravn焦急地解開捆住煥雄雙手的衣料，此時它們已經糾結地扭成一團。

雙手一被是放，煥雄立刻擋住那迫不及待勃發的身軀，但他沒能成功。

Ravn已經將他提了起來，背對自己跪在床上。手指隨便沾了沾口水就塞進煥雄的體內。

一下子後穴插進兩根手指讓煥雄有點吃不消。

“哥、哥、⋯不行⋯我⋯我要⋯”  
煥雄的腰無力地垂下，體內的敏感又隨即機觸碰到Ravn溫熱的手指。

煥雄尖叫出聲，慌亂的想把身後的Ravn推開。然而白濁已經噴了出來，沾滿了床單。

上身赤裸的煥雄無力趴了下去，而Ravn的兩根手指還沒入在他體內，此時後方一覽無遺。

那周圍的肌膚已經有些泛紅，沾著水光。

Ravn盯著眼前的情景有些失神，他想立刻抽出手指，讓自己不斷叫囂的那個部位狠狠地侵犯煥雄。

但看著煥雄氣喘吁吁的樣子，他又再次忍下了。

Ravn輕輕撥開因為汗水黏在煥雄額頭上的髮絲，塞進了第三個手指。

“啊⋯” 出於被異物入侵的本能，煥雄弓起了身軀。

“⋯雄尼⋯放鬆點。” Ravn按了按因爲三根手指又再度緊繃的腰際。

“哥⋯可不可以不要⋯明天還有工作⋯”

煥雄艱難地轉頭看向Ravn哥，纏在他臉上的布條落下了點，露出了煥雄的左眼。  
原本就美麗的眼眸，現在因淚水更加閃閃動人。

即使知道機會渺茫，煥雄還是試圖想用別的方式取悅他的Ravn哥。

“我用⋯我用嘴巴幫哥⋯拜託。”

這讓Ravn想起他特別跟Xion換房間的原因了。

“⋯就是因為明天有工作，才特別這樣對雄尼的。”

“⋯誒？”

Ravn說著，將手指直接從煥雄的體內抽出，扳開煥雄的兩條腿把他抱起，將剛剛就一直得不到滿足的挺立慢慢直接擠進緊縮的穴口。

“嗚⋯” 煥雄緊抓著Ravn環著自己的手臂，雙眼通紅地忍不住迸出淚來。好痛！

“⋯哥你瘋了！⋯” 煥雄此刻十分怨恨自己不夠高大，總是隨時任人捧來抱去的。

Ravn扣住煥雄的肩膀不讓他逃走，緩慢卻不容質疑地讓他的雄尼吞下幾乎全部。

“好⋯哥！好緊⋯我快要受不了了⋯⋯”

煥雄仰著頭靠在Ravn的胸口上。  
他大口喘著氣，像漂浮在海面上即將窒息的人，任由Ravn貪婪地舔去從他臉頰上滑落的汗珠。

吻著帶著香味的蜜色頭髮，Ravn按壓著含著自己挺立的穴口，一邊玩弄煥雄的胸前。

“今天雄尼在那麼多人面前玩遊戲很開心吧？” Ravn瞇起眼，把煥雄的臉扳向自己，靠在他的耳邊說。

“所以現在要先消耗一下雄尼的精神，免得明天工作的時候，又太興奮了⋯⋯”  
說罷Ravn有點戲謔似的頂了下那柔軟的地方。

“啊不！還⋯不要⋯動⋯拜託⋯” 煥雄就如同預料般的嗚咽求饒。

“所以現在雄尼知道哥在想什麼了？”

Ravn扶起煥雄垂下的臉。煥雄渙散的眼睛漾著淚水，張開了口卻說不出話。

煥雄對於那突然埋在體內的兇器感到不知所措，那刺痛炙熱的充盈感還在逐漸膨脹⋯令人抓狂⋯  
他想要抓住什麼，他想要獲得更多的

於是煥雄仰頭吻住了Ravn。

“⋯不知道⋯” 煥雄微開著口，喃喃地說 “哥⋯Ravn⋯哥⋯我都聽⋯”

看著皺起眉毛努力適應著自己的煥雄，不禁讓Ravn覺得可愛極了，他握著剛剛煥雄已經釋放過的小傢伙，輕輕套弄了一回，感覺煥雄稍微鬆懈了，甚至後穴又吞了些進去。

“雄尼柔軟度真的⋯⋯”

他掐著煥雄的臀部就是一陣挺進。

隨著Ravn的擺動，煥雄的後穴筋攣地纏著。  
數次幾乎要全數離去，但又滿滿地填上。

這劇烈的拉鋸讓煥雄幾乎要發瘋，數度他以為自己會暈過去⋯

“哥⋯英助哥⋯嗚⋯Ravn⋯哥⋯”  
煥雄呻吟著一邊喊著任何可以拯救他的名字。

將煥雄翻過身來，Ravn看著他微仰著頭，蜜色的髮絲隨之晃動，看著他喘著氣，迷離的眼神中只看著自己。

Ravn頓時心口一甜。  
他低頭吻住那片唇，將他所有的一切都射進狹窄溫熱的甬道中。

\----

煥雄對後來的事一點印象都沒了。

Ravn哥幫他洗了身體，清理了射進去的東西。

隔天造型師發現他的黑眼圈又加深了。

表演煥雄依然十分專業。

談話的部分又沒精神了，時常放空、話少。

呂煥雄真的是累壞了。

End  
_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

[All Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/works)


End file.
